The Girls on Vacation!
by locoanime
Summary: Four girls from Fairy Tail University are heading to the beach for summer break. But what's going to happen on this humorous adventure the girls have been longing for? Someone's been hiding something, One wants to find romance, the other wants to have fun, and someone doesn't even know why she's there! Must Read! Rated T for cussing and maybe some intense scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, again! locoanime is here with another story. Hopefully this story will last a loooong time! But I might not update everyday... Enjoy! Also, I may change some characters personality depending on the story. Don't hate!**

_*Bell sounds*_

_The summer break bells sound at Fairy Tail University, and everyone jumps out! Racing to there cars, or there dormitories trying to pack up for their summer vacations.__Everyone was heading to their summer vacation spots. Including four young girls that will have a summer they will never forget._

_**time lapse: 1 day~**_

~Cana's_ POV~_

"Whoooooohooooo! Summer break is here!" I screamed, standing on the top of Erza's crappy excuse for a car. (Her car was a Volkswagen bug by the way, and was rusty and yellow. The windows were cloudy, and the engine sounded like an old man coughing. I'm surprised it hasn't broke down yet!) I had my arms reaching for the sky, while holding a liquor bottle, and my shirt unbuttoned, showing off my new orange bikini.

"Would you get off my car, Cana? And also button up your shirt! We do not need to see your bikini 24/7!" Erza said, while she gave me a death glare. I swear if you did not know her as a childhood friend like I do, you probably would've died of fear.

I jumped off the car, almost falling on my face, and stumblely walked over to Erza.

She looked at me for probally 2 seconds before she turned away in disgust. "Really Cana? You had to get drunk on our way to the beach?!" She mumbled looking at the store.

"Wh-what's takin *hiccup* them so long? I said trying to keep my intestines from coming out of my throat."

"I don't know. They need to hurry though! We need to get to the hotel by 5, or they'll charge us extra for making the hotel wait for us!" Erza said, her voice becoming even more annoyed by the second.

~Levy's POV~

You would _NOT_ believe how long the check-out lines were. It took us forever to find what we needed for the trip to the beach (groceries, bikinis,etc...). And on top of that, one woman had so many things, and had an agends fuuuuuuulllll of coupons! It was like a fricken episode of extreme couponing! So it took us _F-O-R-E-V-E-R_! Finally the one woman with the agenda full of coupons was done, an elderly man was buying some milk. He seemed nice so I wouldn't complain about how long it took just to take out his wallet.

We ran out of the store, with like... 10 billion bags around our arms, as we sped to the old bug Erza drove.

"Lucy! Levy! What has taken you two so long?" Erza's said, her voice almost at a shrieking scream! Clearly she was _MAD!_

"I'm really sorry it took us too long Erza's but-" Erza cut me off. "Don't mind that now Levy, just get the bags in the car so we can get the hell outta here!" She wasn't screaming this time, but her voice was stern and loud as she barked around orders.

~Lucy's POV~

This could not get any worse I thought. My head was aching because of the heat, and my arms were sore after carrying all those grocery bags. I let out a sigh, and gazed out the window.

"Here, I'll roll the windows down for you guys." Erza said, as she twisted an old nob, and immediately cool air brushed against my sweaty neck. And oh great! My hair had become a mess and was sticking to it!

"wait!..."I held my hand up, requesting silence. I stuck my head out the window as Erza kept driving. I knew it! "Yes!" I sat back in my seat correctly, and looked at Levy.

"What is it Lu-chan?" Levy said, her face confused as ever.

"Don't you smell it?" I said, this time with a glint in my eyes.

"Smell what Lu-chan?"

"The sea?!"

"Finally..." Erza's mumbled.

~Erza's POV~

I don't know if you can tell but I've been dying to get to the beach all year long! Especially since i'm supposed to meet someone there! *wink wink* "Okay girls, we're coming up at our hotel on the right." I said, making them even more excited.

The hotel was not a 5 star resort, I can assure you. But don't get me wrong, we weren't staying in a shack! It was an average hotel, with some rooms not getting a view of the ocean. But it had a pool, hot tub, sauna, and a path down to the beach! I booked a 3 room suite considering we were all adults, and sleeping in the same room together just made me feel like we were teenagers. Uck! I cannot think about my teenage years right now, I have to focus on finding him!

**Who is Erza looking for? Why is she so concerned with her past? **


	2. Chapter 2: HURRY!

**Chapter 2!**

**Hurry!**

~Erza's POV~

I looked at my clock. It showed 4:50pm. Shit! We only had ten minutes to check in! If we don't make it they'll charge us $25! Dammit... I knew there was no excuse so as soon as I parked the car, I darted out, not even looking at my friends who were slow as molasses.

I got to the check-in line, and crazily fumbled for my wallet. Shit... what am I doing? My parents would think i'm ridiculous like this and my anxiety issues... gotta work on that. I checked in with the startled looking receptionist. I wonder why she was startled? Oh, that's right! Cause i'm fricken cussing at my wallet for not listening to me. geez, i'm such a dumb-ass. Anyways, I as attempting to put my wallet back into my handbag, when my fricken shaky hands just _had _to drop it. Then I notice as i'm picking it up, my hand interferes with someone else's hand.

"Huh?" I mumble, and then I look up to see the stunned face in front of me.

"You..." The person locked eye contact with me...

~Levy's POV~

Erza had darted out of the car as if it were the freaking Olympics, and dashed towards the hotel.

"Wait! Erza!" I tried to yell back, but she was too long gone.

Me, and Lu-chan were unloading the luggage onto a trolley, to take it to our room, while Cana decided she would dance in the middle of the parking lot. Real smart Cana, real smart...

"Do you think Erza's okay?" I asked Lu-chan, my face wandering to the many bags stacked on one another.

"I think that Military girl can handle herself." Lu-chan said in reply. Yep, that's right. Erza's parents both served in the military.

"I know but... I'm still worried about her..." I said my voice wandering off into an unknown abyss.

~Lucy's POV~

We had finally made it to the hotel, looking frantically for Erza.

"Erza!" I shouted, then I saw her sitting on a chair in the lobby, daydreaming with her elbows propped up on her knees.

"Oh, hey guys." Erza said finally acknowledging our presence.

"What have you been doing Erza?" I said, my voice becoming even more worried.

"Oh, I was just... Planning what to do tomorrow..." Erza's voice trailed off, as she gazed towards the ceiling.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" We all heard Cana scream, as she suddenly ran into the hotel. Now holding a new liquor bottle.

"What is it Cana?" Lu-chan said.

"Huh?... Ohhhhhhh..." Cana's voice trailed off.

"Well, you see..." Cana tried to continue before a man stormed in.

"That was mine, ya drunk!" A man said, as he took the bottle of liquor from Cana.

"Who the hell are you?" Erza said, her voice going back to the demanding side... again..

"Oh, I'm Baccus." The man said.

"I'm Levy, this is Lucy and Erza, and I can see you've already met Cana..." I said, now looking at Cana who stared at the liquor bottle Baccus was now holding.

Cana started to blush, as Baccus looked at her, now teasing her with the bottle. I think they were both drunk.

Somehow, Cana managed to take Baccus back to the room before finally exchanging numbers and stealing the bottle once again. Followed by a much anticipated kiss. Baccus left us and we were all able to sit down.

~Cana's POV~

Man that guy was so smokin! I can't believe he actually kissed me back! But that was part of my fantasy. As I was talking to him before in the next door club, something played in my mind.

_I saw Erza, with someone... who was it? I couldn't see there face clearly, but they were clearly trying to help Erza. They picked up the wallet, and gave it back to Erza. Who was this mysterious person. More importantly what did they whisper in Erza's ear?_

The flashback stopped, and before I knew it I was in the lobby... I don't remember walking over here, or having this liquor bottle... Why the hell does this keep happening to me? Why did I have a vision...

~Lucy's POV~

We got a pretty nice suite. It had three identical bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen with granite counters, and a living room with a 30"inch flatscreen TV. The sofa was stiff, but overlooked a glass sliding-door that led to the balcony. It was dark outside, so there was no way we were doing anything. Besides, we were all tired, and Erza seemed to have a lot on her mind.

"So Erza, are you sure you don't want to do anything tomorrow?" I asked, not sure if Erza was ok.

"What?" Erza stared at me blankly, then started up again. "Oh... NO... We must sleep, we need our energy for tomorrow." She said in reply, with a smile creeping up her face.

"Why?" I asked, my eyes nearly bulging out of my skull because she started to scare me with her psychopathic grin.

"Volleyball match." She said, her grin keeping its place as she tilted her head towards me, making her eyes darken, making her seem more like a psychopath.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed short, but I promise there will defiantly be longer, and better ones!**

**What's up with Erza and Cana?**


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**The Volleyball Match...**

**Sorry, I did not have wifi this weekend... yeah i was pretty much stranded, but I am back now!**

~Levy's POV~

I was laying on my side, under the warm sheets of the queen sized bed. My face was facing the window, so of course the sun woke me up. I looked at the sun. Not a moment too soon, I sat up in my bed, stretching my arms out. I looked at Lu-chan, who was still asleep next to me. I thought I would wake her up, considering it was morning... Nah, I probably shouldn't. I remember how she hated waking up for morning classes... I should let her sleep. I slide out of bed and look at the beautiful morning rays of the sun. '6:00 am' Is what the clock showed... Perfect! I was just in time to see the sun rise out of the ocean water with its amazing purples, and oranges.

I was actually glad I chose to sleep with Lucy. Not that I like girls, but Erza was acting like a psychopath, and Cana was drunk so... yeah. Me and Lu-chan were the only normal ones!

I slipped out of the room, and was careful not to disturb Lu-chan. I was thankful we got the luggage last night, cause the food would've spoiled. I walk to the mini fridge, and pulled out... _BACON!._ I hadn't been frying it for 5 minutes, and suddenly I hear Cana.

"Mother Fuccccaaaahhh!" I hear Cana start to scream. Shit, she's gonna wake up Erza and Lu-chan, if she keeps screaming like that! Just then, Erza comes walking out. She is already wearing her black, string bikini.

"Hey Levy." I hear her say. I see a smile on her face, and she looks pleased.

"Oh- Uh.. Hey, Erza.." My voice is uneasy. Must be because I woke up like 7 minutes ago...

I see Erza drop down. What is she doing? I walk over to her, and notice she's doing push-ups.

"I'll wait for the bacon." I hear from her. She's done like 15 by now, and her face hasn't flinched... Man, she's strong.

~Cana's POV~

I slowly open my eyes. Man, I feel like I fell off a train. I think I might have. When my vision has readjusted, I see a tall, brown liquor bottle sitting on the dresser. "Mother Fucccccccccah!" I start to scream, then I realize it's morning. Shit... another hangover. I jump out of my bed so fast, it scares me. i look down to see two bags sitting on the floor. Before I can react, I trip over them. "Shit." I mumble looking down at my feet. Stupid feet. Where am I? Hopefully I didn't do something stupid. I look at my wedding finger just to make sure. *Sigh* Thank goodness I didn't get married by accident... _Again..._

I open one of the bags, and make sure it's mine. I see a rainbow, string bikini sitting on top. Ok, good... It's mine. But what did I pack for? I look out the window, and see the ocean. "Hmmmmm" My mind is puzzled, and I try to remember. I curl my dark, wavy hair around my right index finger. Bingo! I suddenly remember packing a week advance for this trip. "I forgot a week?!" I look around my room, and hear voices. I also smell... _BACON!_

~Lucy's POV~

"Lu-channnnnn" I hear a voice whisper. "Lu-channnnnn" There it is again! "**Lu-Chan!**" I jolt up. "Wh-what is it?" I see Levy sitting on the bed in front of me with a plate of... _BACON. _"Oh... Just you." I look down at the simmering bacon.

"I thought I would wake you up with food." I hear her say in her normal, sweet voice.

"Why wake me up at all?" I question her.

"Well... everyone else is awake, and I didn't want you being left out." She looks down at the bed, and I can see her face suddenly turn from a smile to a frown.

"No, it's alright Levy! I am fine. Besides... It's bacon." I say, and then take a bite of the hot, crispy bacon. It sizzles in my mouth, but it's so delicious that I really don't care if it burns my toungue. "Yum!"

"Alright, well get changed. Erza says we're going to the beach today." Levy says, and then leaves the room.

I have finished my hot plate of bacon, and go to my dresser. I know we're gonna play volley ball today, so let's see.. I chose my pink fringe bikini. it's strapless, but the bottom covers my butt perfectly.

I put it on, and I go to the bathroom to freshin up. When i'm done, I put my hair in a high bun. I look perfect. I was actually hoping I would attract some eyes,but Cana doubts it. She was drunk when she said it, so she doesn't mean it... right?

~Erza's POV~

"107...108...109...and...110!" I come down from my push-up position. I look on the coffee table, and notice Levy has a plate of bacon for me. It's not warm, but it's not cold. I can tell it's been sitting here for a while. Oh well... I eat it as fast as I can. I sense someone's watching me. I look up. Levy, and Cana are sitting at the kitchen bar, staring at me. Cana almost chokes on her coffee, as she looks at me. And Levy... Levy suddenly stops washing dishes, and stares at me.

"What?" My voice sounds demanding. They both continue to mind their own business. Shit... I really gotta work on not sounding so harsh all the time.

**~Time Lapse 30 minutes. Still Erza's POV~**

We are all gathered by the front door. "Sunscreen? Check. Door key? Check. Towels? Check. Water? Check. Volley ball? Check. OK, I think we have everything. Levy says as she fumbles through the bag. "Wait!..." I check my mind, just to make sure we didn't forget anything... Nope... "Never mind. It's just... I feel like we forgot something..." My voice trails off, and they don't seem to mind it as they open the door.

We get down to the beach, and notice the beach actually isn't as packed as we thought. We walk down near the volleyball net, and set our stuff down. we're probably 10 yards from the net. I look up at the sun. It's risen, but it's not directly on us. We set down our towels, and lather up.

"So, Erza..." Lucy starts. "Why did you want to play volleyball so badly?" She asks. They all look at me. A blush creeps on my face, and they all start to laugh.

"Hahahahah! D-don't tell me it's for a guy, Erza!" Cana starts to pant, as she's hysterically laughing.

"N-No it's not! Besides, you guys know I've only ever liked one guy!" My blush spreads over my entire face, and I turn red.

"Yeah, we know. Jelllallll!" Lucy continues the conversation. She is also laughing. along with levy, and I try to give them a glare. But I can't! I start laughing too!

We are all laughing, and I fall over. I land on my towel. I suddenly realize that the laughing has died down. I am the only one laughing.

"Ehem!" I hear Levy cough sarcastically. I immediately stop laughing, and look at them. They're all staring at me with wide eyes. What are they doing? What are they scared of? I hear footsteps from behind me and see the person before.

"Hello again, Erza." The person said. This was the person I was looking for. The person who helped me in the lobby.

"Y-Y-You?" I managed to sputter out, unable to say anything else.

"J-J-Jellal!?" Levy, Lucy, and Cana said in unison.

"Hello girls." He smiled at all of us. "I see you guys are having a laughing fest? What's it about?" He continued, eyeing Levy.

"Oh, we were just laughing about how Erza really-" I cut her off by covering her mouth, and glaring her down. When I see fear in her eyes, I take my hand off her mouth, and look back at Jellal.

"Heh" I smile at him, and we both try to shake off the awkwardness.

"Uhhh, Erza." Lucy looks at Jellal, then me.

"Yeah?" I look at her, the smile still on my face.

"He has our volleyball." She says, now looking at Jellal who is throwing the ball from hand to hand. It's like he's teasing us. He smirks at me. For some reason, I begin to chase him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Jellal says, as he starts to sprint away from me. He shouldn't have done that. He knows I'm gonna chase him. It's almost like he wants to be chased.

"Go Erza! Go Erza!" I hear all my friends shout as they jump on the sand.

Me and Jellal run around for a minute or two before he runs on top of a dune. He stops, and looks back at me. He shouldn't have stopped. I am now jumping onto him, and he falls into the sand. "Gotcha!" I say proudly, as I'm taking the ball away from him. I am now standing up, throwing the ball in the air. He is still sitting on the dune, and looks up at me. He smiles. Why is he smiling? I stop throwing the ball, and look down at him. "We used to do this when we were kids." He says, now keeping eye contact with me. "I know. I was there." I say, and I sit down. "Why did you steal the ball?" I said, now questioning him. "Because..." He starts to blush. Why is he blushing? The blush is contagious, and I start to blush. "Because" He continues."I _wanted _you to chase me." "Why?" My blushing continues. "I wanted to get you alone." He says, and looks in the direction from which we came from. I look too, and I can barely see the tennis court. "Why so far?" I continue, now becoming seriously puzzled. "So I could..." His voice fades, and he gets up. "Never mind." He turns away.

"Seriously Jellal, what? I demand to know!" I look at him, and he stops in his tracks. I stand up, and become more furious, than bashful.

He walks towards me. I never really realized how much more taller he is than me. He's like a head taller than me, and has to tilt his head just to talk to me. But he doesn't talk. Instead he grabs my chin, so our gazes are locked. My heart is pounding, my lungs are bursting, my stomach is fluttery, and my head is pounding. He brings me towards him, and plants a kiss on my lips.

My first kiss. He stole my _first _kiss! I don't know if I should be furious or grateful. I like him, but... Is this really the reason why he wants me alone? My eyes close, and I drop the volley ball. I become numb and can't move. His tongue brushes against mine, and I can feel him pulling me closer. Subconsciously, I wrap my arms around his neck, and my first kiss suddenly turns into a make-out session.

The kiss ends, and he takes his hands off me. Why the hell would he just kiss me? We're not even dating. He's never shown any feelings of romance towards me. Without thought, I slap him. He looks shocked, and puts a hand to his cheek.

"Why the hell did you slap me, Erza!?" He shouts, looking stunned.

"You stole my first Kiss!" I shout. My eyes shut, and I drop to the ground sobbing.

He kneels down next to me. He leans closer to me and whispers right in my ear. "I love you, Erza. You are the only girl I've ever kissed. You are _my _first kiss." I stop sobbing, and look towards him. "Y-You love me?" He nods. He's smart because he understands I need my space. Our eyes connect once again, and only silence comes to our conversation.

I blink, and realize i'm going numb again. I look down at my feet. "I've always had a crush on you." I start. We both blush, and he seems surprised. "I thought I was the one who had a crush on you." He admits, still staring at my turned down face. "Kiss me!" I burst out. He looks at me, with shock still on his face. "Why?" he becomes puzzled. "It's my turn to want to kiss you." I say, my face reddening. I look up at him, and he leans closer to me. I lay down in the sand, and he brings his upper body over me. His head comes closer to mine, and our lips connect once again. It finally feels right. We're still kissing as he picks me up in his arms. He's so strong. I knew he has a 6 pack, but this time, I actually notice it as my hands touch his chest. This kiss was more intense then the last. He is totally tonging me! My head is in motion with his, and he starts to run his fingers through my long, red hair. He seems to know what he's doing. Or is it just instinct? I have no clue. I am completely oblivious to kissing. But he is too... I have no idea what is going on. He continues to bring me even closer to him. I want to stay like this forever. I want this exact moment to stay frozen in time. With the sun shining past the thin clouds, and us. Us sitting on the dunes, forever locked in a kiss. A kiss that is suddenly ruined by the stares of my friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Friday Night

**Chapter 4**

**Friends...**

**Sorry, I have been lacking some serious detail! You will defiantly be seeing more detail from me. I'm starting it off in Jellal's friends POV. You will have to wait to see what happens to Jerza, next! sorry, please enjoy! By the Way: Italics are flashbacks...**

_~Mysterious POV~_

_I look in the mirror. Metal appears in dots around my face, and ear lobes. People think I'm a gangster with all these piercings. I wouldn't blame them. My red eyes, and pitch black hair make me look like a monster. Sometimes I wish people wouldn't be so scared of me. Thankfully, I'm not the only one. My idiot brother has quite a reputation on the boardwalk, as well. We both work at the Lucky Bunny night club. I work as a bouncer. Since people are scared of me, they wouldn't think twice about trying to sneak in. I am also not very sociable. My brother on the other hand, is probably the populist guy I know. He thinks everyone is his friend. Baka... However, he is quite the show off. Sometimes he goes too far. I once had to bail him out of jail, for vandalism. Don't even ask. He works as an entertainer. Even though he doesn't know a thing about acting, or singing. He does through on one hell of a fire show. He's such a hot head. That's why he's got a reputation. He almost killed one guy for telling him his fire show didn't impress him. Me on the other hand... I can only get bothered by my brother. Even though we're not blood-relatives, we still grew up together. Our parents got married to each other when we were little. His mom was a widow, and my dad had left my mom. I never knew my drunk-head mom, only Natsu's mom. He was five, and I was seven. As we grew up, not only did my face become metal, by my feelings did too. I don't feel anything. I don't know why._

_We were supposed to meet Baccus at the club, to start our shifts. The club is a three story building. It's got elaborate show lights on the outside that read 'Lucky Bunny'. Baccus is a bar tender. He sometimes works with Natsu, when Natsu need alcohol to make the fire really 'pop'. I don't see him outside as usual so me and Natsu walk in. As me and Natsu walk into the club, I see a girl. She's far away, but somehow I can sense her. She seems like a nice, simple girl. Her blue hair is mesmerizing. Natsu has to shake me just to break my gaze with the fleeting girl. I look around, and realize he's pulled me into the club. I take my stand by the door, hoping she'll come to the club tonight._

_~Natsu's POV~_

_Gajeel is acting weird tonight. He started to stare into space. I couldn't tell if he was looking for the cops, or the crooks. I shake him out of his gaze, and go over to the bar. I don't have to do my fire show for another thirty minutes, so I sit at the strobe light bar. I look for Baccus, and notice he's talking to a really tipsy looking girl. They are both smiling, and blushing. For some reason, he can't seem to take his eyes off of her chest. "Pervert.." I mumble. I wouldn't blame him though. Her shirt is unbuttoned. With the surrounding darkness of the bar, you can't really tell if it's her bikini or her bra. She is blushing, and I can't tell if she's drunk. She could also be looking to get laid, but my bet is she's drunk. I stare at my hands. They are now taping the plastic counter in a pattern. I look at the love birds. The girl is holding one of the club's liquor bottles, and is now staring into blank space._

_~Baccus's POV~_

_I jolt back. Her eyes have become completely white, and I can see her go numb. I put my arms around her bare waist, to prevent her from falling. Something is seriously wrong with this girl! With all the people around us, the heat, and the alcohol, I start to get hazy. As soon as her blank eyes scared the hell out of me, she turned back to normal. Her chocolate brown eyes appear again, but she seemed as startled as I was. She escaped my grasp, and runs out of the club, screaming. Why was she screaming? I then realize, she still had the liquor bottle. Shit.. I race to Gajeel standing at the door. He looks as puzzled as I am. "Where'd she go?" I ask, almost acting as if I was going to kill her. He looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "What girl?" He asked, his voice as deep as ever. "The girl who just ran out screaming. She's got wavy, brown hair, chocolate eyes, a huge rack." I hold my hands to my chest to demonstrate her breast size, but Gajeel still seems confused. He continues to hold his eyebrow raised. "Why is she important?" He questions. I know he doesn't have a reason to tell me, unless something is seriously wrong. "She stole a liquor bottle!" I scream in his face. His face doesn't flinch, but he sighs. he closes his blood-red eyes. " She went to the Seaside hotel." He says. _

_I bolt out of the doors, and see her running into the hotel. When I storm into the hotel, I see her surrounded by all her friends. "That was mine, ya drunk!" I yell, as I'm walking towards her. I snatch the bottle from her hands. Her scarlet haired friends looks at me like, I just took candy from a baby. "Who the hell are you?" She asks, glaring me down. "I'm Baccus" I reply. I smile. The girl who had stolen the liquor, looks up at me. She smiles Just like she did in the club. It's almost like she never did freak me out with her paranormal gaze from before._

_I follow her to her room. I don't know why, I'm sorta hoping something will happen. Geez... I don't even know this girl! We get to the room, and before she enters, she stands up on her tiptoes, and whispers something in my ear. "My names Cana." _

_She pulls out two pieces of paper, and a pen. She takes the bottle from me, and uses the side of the bottle as a flat surface. "My number.." She mumbles, quickly scribbling the pen on one piece of paper. She looks at me, and hands me the paper, her number, and a pen. "Your number please." I slide her number into my pocket, and jot down my number. I don't even realize I don't have the liquor bottle anymore. I hand her my number and the pen. She sticks them back into her blue handbag that is hanging by her side. I am about to say something, but am cut off. Cana starts jamming her tongue down my throat. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I grab her bare waist once more. Our bodies are in motion. Our movements are synchronized, and I start to run my hands up, and down her back. Even though the kiss is hot, and seems somewhat alcoholic, I don't mind. We must've been kissing for a few minutes before we finally break away. "Till next time." I hear her say, as she turns around, and slips into her hotel room._

_I approach the club doors, and stand in front of Gajeel. He's staring at me again, with an eyebrow raised. "Where's the bottle?" I hear him say. My face immediately turns pale, and I face-palm myself. "Shit..." I mumble through my uncertain happiness. I walk in the doors, and ignore Gajeel. Time to get to work._


	5. Chapter 5: Saturday Morning

**Chapter 5**

**Saturday Morning...**

**Yes, the title of this chapter is supposed to be a line from rude... Yes. Yes it is. Find out why! **

**(P.S.- Chapter four was supposed to be called 'Last Friday Night'.) Italics remain as flashbacks!**

** If you haven't figured it out, Gajeel is the mysterious POV.**

_~Gajeel's POV~_

_I wake up to the sound of sirens. Me, and Natsu's shifts ended at midnight. I look at my side clock which reads four am. "Shit..." I mumble. I only got three and a half hours of sleep. I toss, and turn in my black sheets. No sleep is coming. I get up, and go to the barred up window. Me and Natsu share an apartment. You could say it's in the ghetto part of town. All the buildings here either have bars on the windows, boarded up windows, or only shards of glass that remain from previous windows. Our apartment is small. there are two bedrooms, one bathroom, and if you call a microwave, mini fridge, and four counter spaces a kitchen, then that's about it. I walk out of my room, and into the bathroom. I look in the mirror, and see scars all over my chest, and arms. I am only in my gray boxer-briefs, so I can see them clearly. I remember how I got those scars. I place my right hand over one of the scars on my left shoulder. _

_I remember..._

_I close my eyes, and my hand still gently brushes back and forth on my scar._

_"Gajeel! Gajeel!" I looked up, and saw a raven haired boy in front of me. "What?" I asked, still grasping my rightful. "The team's falling behind! Do you wanna wait, or keep moving?" He was trying to scream past the gunfire.I looked in the woods behind us, and could barely see the rest of our team. I suddenly spotted the blunettes in the group. "We should probably wait! Besides, your girlfriend isn't that far behind!" I looked once again in the woods, and saw them about ten yards away. "She's not my girlfriend! Why does everyone think that?" He said, acting as if he didn't know... "Cause she always calls you Gray-sama." I replied. Flowed by a slight chuckle. "Whatever..." He says, and sits down next to me. We are crouching by some rocks, and are looking past enemy lines. The two blunettes show up, and crouch down with us. "Thanks for waiting, Gajeel." The bluenette boy says to me. "No problem, Jellal."  
><em>

_Without knowledge, the enemy jumps out from the woods, and surrounds the team. One fires. The bullet skims my left shoulder, and I fall back._

_I open my eyes, and jolt back. I remember... It's been five years since that day. I was eighteen, and it was my first assignment in the military. I had been serving as a double agent for Fiore. I was used as a spy. We were currently spying on Raven Tail. It was a terrorist group. It stayed hidden, by it was slowly gaining power. My group was assigned to hack into it, and shut it down. But apparently, war broke out on our way there. My group went from ten solders, to just four. After they had shot me in the shoulder, they threatened to take us all hostage. But that was when I confessed. I told them about me being a spy. Thank goodness they left the others alone, but they took me. I was tortured for six months, and was nearly killed. I was given minimal food, was beaten every night, and was whipped every morning. One day it all stopped. They brought me out of the bunker they were torturing me in, and threw me outside. I woke up in the hospital a month after that day. That is how I got all my scars. That is how my feelings became iron. _

_My mind stops drifting. I look in the mirror, and realize i'm crying. Tears flow from my eyes, and slowly drip onto my washboard abs. Why am I like this? I put my hands on they porcelain counter. I let my head hang. My long, black hair falls in front of my face. More tears roll down my face. "Why?" I manage to say through my sobs. Suddenly, the small girl's image plays in my mind again. My tears stop, as I imagine seeing her blue hair._

_~Time Lapse 4 hours~_

_~Natsu's POV~_

_I roll on my side. I am half awake, and staring at the clock. 'eight o'clock'. "Dammit..." I mumble. I roll over again. I suddenly become more awake... Oh that's right! I rolled of of the bed! I rub the back of my head that had come in contact with the floor first. "Ow..." I say, as my head touches a goose bump. _

_I was supposed to meet Gray, and Jellal at the beach. At eight o'clock! "Shit!" I say, and bolt up. I race to the bathroom._

_It literally takes me five minutes to freshin up, get dressed, eat a breakfast bar, and make sure my surfboard wasn't stolen. I take it, and bolt down to the beach. I take one step out of the door, and then I am pulled back. It was one hell of a force, and I almost fell backwards. I turn around, and see Gajeel. "You're not leaving without me, are you?" He says, and smiles. "You said you didn't want to go." I reply. He's acting weird again... "I changed my mind bozo, now get movin." Gajeel says in a demanding tone. We both start to walk down to the beach._

_ Me and Gajeel, are about to step onto the beach when suddenly..."Gajeel, Natsu!" I hear someone shout. We both turn around, and see two people running up to us. "Gray-sama, please wait!" I hear one of them say. I then realize the two people running towards us, are Gray and Juvia. "Yo, ice princess, What's up?" I ask. "Shut it, fire brain!" He says, his expression quickly changing from worried, to aggressive. They stop right in front of us. "Something's happened to Jellal!" Juvia says. "Wait-What!?" I say. "What happened?" Gajeel says, suddenly taking interest in the subject. "We don't know! We can't find him anywhere!" Gray says, and he turns back into the scared little snowball he is. "Well, did you notice anything? He didn't just vanish into thin air!" I say. "Juvia, and Gray-sama were-" Juvia tries to explain, but Gray cuts her off. "Not now, Juvia! They don't need details!" He says, wildly blushing. "Look! the point is, we were distracted... by other issues, and next thing we knew, he was gone." Gray explains, and he turns red. "Don't tell me you were..." Gajeel starts, and stares at them. They both turn red. "ahahahahhahahhahahhahhah" Me, and Gajeel burst out laughing. "Can that wait? We must find Jellal." Juvia says, getting to the point. "Let's go!" I say, and we all bolt to the beach._

_When we get there, we immediately head up the beach, hoping to find him. "Guys!" I shout. I spotted Jellal, but I don't know if my friends will be happy with this. _

_Only Gray, and Juvia show up... Where's Gajeel? That doesn't matter now. We all stare at Jellal, who seems to be making out with his little red-haired friend. "What the fuck?" Gray says. Apparently Jellal can hear him, because Jellal immediately jumps up, and stares at us. Leaving his little friend lying on the sand._

**That's the end of the flashbacks! For now... Anyways, I thought it would be interesting to see another side to the story. Happy Veteran's Day!**


	6. Chapter 6: I kissed a girl

Chapter** 6**

**I kissed a girl...**

**Hello, I may start updating stories on set days. I am also going to be starting a new story. It will be called... _'Was it Unexpected?' ! _It is going to be a sequel to my NaLu one-shot, '_The Unexpected Kiss'_ Find out what's the Unexpected in my new romantic, and crazy story! I am trying hard not to give any spoilers, and until I write Chapter 1, You'll have to read this! **

**xoxo **

**~locoanime**

~Levy's POV~

I see Erza start to chase after Jellal. Why on earth would she chase him?! This is really weird! We all start to cheer for Erza! For some reason, I want her to catch Jellal. After all, he did steal our volleyball! I jump up and down on my towel. I'm obviously too excited! "Go Erza!" We all scream, as she disappears across the sand.

It's been a few minutes, and I start to worry a little. Erza should have caught Jellal by now..."Maybe we should go get her?" Lu-chan says, now pointing out how Erza has not come back. "Alright, now we can kick some butt!" Cana screams, and they run off after Erza.

I know I won't be able to run after Erza. I plop down on my towel, and wait for my tall friends to return. I mess with a string coming from my white, and red bikini. I wasn't as tall as them, or as fast as them. But I know i'm beautiful, and smart. I sit cris-cross applesauce on my towel, and start to read my book.

~Lucy's POV~

"Come'on Cana!" I say. We sprint in the direction Erza went. We have run well past the tennis net, when I see Erza... on the sand... making out with Jellal...

"What the hell!?" Cana says. She's not drunk, because if she were... She would probably be cheering Erza on...

Just then three people come running in our direction. There was a tall, pink haired boy who ran in front of the two people behind him. He carried a surf board, and was shirtless. "Holy shit..." I thought out loud. Staring at the very muscular pink haired boy. Even though he looked quite odd because a white and black scarf was tied to his head.

The two people behind him were a blue haired girl, and a raven haired boy. They were holding hands, but had a very worried and content look in their eyes. The bluenette was wearing a purple and white polka dotted bikini, and her hair was let down and wavy. The raven haired boy wore a cross necklace. He was also shirtless. This time I didn't comment on how hot he was. I kept to myself, because the girl holding his hand, seemed to be his girlfriend.

We all stood there, and surrounded the two lovebirds now standing up. They were both blushing madly. I have never seen Erza like this. She acted almost cowardly, as she hid behind Jellal.

"What's with all of you?!" Jellal said, as he looked at all of us. Something inside me pierced my gut. My stomach felt fluttery, and I was soon consumed by guilt.

"What on earth are you talking about Jellal?! You were the one who just wandered off!" Gray said, his eyes glared so deeply at Jellal, it was like looking into his soul.

"Oh, don't start talking, Gray!" Jellal started, his voice raging through the air. "What were you doing? Hmmm?" Jellal asked, continuing his conversation with Gray.

"None of your business, Jellal." Gray seemed protective now, as he stood in front of the blue haired girl.

"Oh really, so you call making out with my sister none of _my_ business?!" Jellal said again, his voice became more stern, then scary. My eyes widened, and my whole body throbbed, as their conversation continued.

~No one's POV~

"I can make out with her when I want, Jellal! Besides, she's _my_ girlfriend!" Gray responded, pulling the scared blunette close to his muscular chest. She stared at him, her eyes more widened than mine. Gray didn't look at her though. He was still glaring at Jellal.

"If completely ignoring me, and making out with my sister is none of my business... Then me confessing my love for Erza is none of your business!" Jellal shouted back. Erza turned red. He used the 'L' word...

"You still could have told someone, Jellal! You had me worried sick!" the girl shouted at him, and tears stared down her cheeks.

Gray looked down at her, and realized his girlfriend was crying. He put a hand to her face, and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"See what you did, ya doochebag!? Gray said, and he hugged the sobbing girl.

"Juvia..." Jellal started. He released the tension in his body, and looked at Erza, who was trying to stay out of it by hiding behind him. His face turned pale, and he closed his eyes. He sighed. "Why did I worry you, Juvia?" Jellal said. His eyes were closed, his head hung, and his voice had calmed down.

"W-Well... Something could have happened! I didn't know where you were. It worried me..." Juvia's tears had stopped, but the wet tear trails still remained.

Gray now held Juvia's waist from behind her, allowing her to have freedom to move. Juvia walked towards Jellal, and left Gray standing alone.

"Jellal!" Juvia half shouted/sobbed, as she clung to Jellal's chest. He hugged her back. She rarely ever hugged Jellal, because she was always with gray.

Everyone stood there, and Erza had finally came out from behind Jellal. She kept her distance, letting her childhood friends keep their bond. Juvia backed away from Jellal. "Oh Juvia.." Jellal started, as he gave a slight smile to her. "You worry too much, don't you?" He asked, now giving her a grin.

Juvia looked up, and saw his smile. She smiled back. Jellal let Juvia go from their embrace. Gray quickly rushed to Juvia's side, wrapping his arms around her once more.

~Lucy's POV~

It seemed like everyone was acting lovey-dovey... I kinda got jealous of the two couples so I decided I would just leave. I didn't want to be involved in all this drama! We came here, planning on playing volleyball, and instead we get caught up in _this!?_

I turn around, and walk back towards our spot on the beach. I didn't want to spend another moment staring at the happy couples. I was _totally not_ jealous! I mean... Those girls both have sexy, and hot boyfriends. Why would I be jealous? It's not like I want a strong, amazing guy to hold me in his arms. Nope! I'm so not jealous...

**(Lucy's totally jealous..)**

I make it back to my towel. Levy's not there. "Where is she?" I wonder. Her book is still there. "Hmmm.." I haven't got the time to think about it, now! My heart aches, and my head hurts. I lay down on my towel, and put my shades on. What the hell is up with me?! It's obviously jealousy, because I can only picture Juvia and Erza in the arms of their boyfriends. "I'll find a boyfriend." I tell myself. "I know I will." I smile, at my new found encouragement. All I can do now, Is admire the two girls for being so lucky they found someone. "I'll find someone.."

I tilt my head, so my neck is tanning in the sunlight.

I left myself to boast in my solitude. I forgot about Cana, and Levy. I knew Erza was fine. I was only worried about me. And who the hell is that!? I sat up from my laying position.

**Yes, I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger! I'm sorry if this story is short. I've been really busy. Please review!**

**Be ready for 'Was it Unexpected?' Coming soon!**

**til next time...**

**xoxo**

**~locoanime**


	7. Chapter 7: So what's your name?

**Chapter 7..I think...**

**So what's your name?**

~Lucy's POV~

I saw him walking over towards me. "Holy Shit.. There's no way he's walking to _me_!" I said to myself, as I watched the extremely attractive man marched towards me. He seemed familiar somehow... I feel like I have seen him before. His chiseled chest was covered in droplets of water that raced down his six-no eight pack. Maybe I was getting dizzy. I couldn't think straight. My bottle of water had run out, the sun rose higher, and so did my heart rate. The droplets of water met his swim trunks. (Darn those swim trunks..). He finally greeted me right in front of my towel that was facing the ocean. His wide, toothy grin made me blush.

"Um, hi... You haven't seen something fly around here, have you?" He asked me. His voice was too high to be in his late twenties, so I thought he was around my age.

"O-Oh, um..No...I don't think so." I said, fighting the urge to let my blush spread over my face.

"Liar." He chuckled. He pointed to my chest which had an odd fabric upon it.

"Uhhh... I'm sorry, I didn't even know this was here." I said, and quickly removed the wet piece of fabric that was just between my breasts.

"sorry bout that." He chuckled again, as tied the fabric around his head.

"How did it even get here?!" I asked, now surprised that a scarf landed on my chest without me noticing.

"That's how." He said, and pointed behind him. I saw a tall man who was now cracking his knuckles. But I wasn't shocked at how he threw the man's scarf up the beach, but at the person standing next to him.

"Who's that man with Levy?" I asked, and stood up.

"Oh... That's the guy who threw my scarf.." The humorous boy replied.

"But why's Levy with him?" I asked, and my mind puzzled.

"I dunno, Gajeel just showed up with this weird little girl in his arms." The boy said, and he seemed as puzzled as I was.

"Well... She's my friend. She's not little. She's not weird." I said, and became mad at his choice of words. How could he say that about Levy? I walked past him, and headed for levy. The boy followed. I'm not sure why though.. He could see the pissed expression on my face. Maybe he likes it?

First the guy is funny and attractive, now he's rude and attractive. My gosh he's so fucking hot!

I walk towards the wet part of the sand. Where the sea foam sticks, and the ocean retracts. I stand by Levy's side. The boy stands next to me.

"Why does he have to follow me?" I asked myself. I then turned my attention to Levy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and then looked at the tall man. He glared at me, his red eyes meeting my gaze. He had his arms folded. His long, jet-black hair was sticking to his wet back.

"Oh, don't worry Lu-chan. This is Gajeel." Levy said, as she gripped the grumpy man's arm.

"Yo, shrimp." He said in his deep voice.

"Huh?" She replied, glancing up at the tall man.

"You have to be taller, if you think you can just cling to me." He said. He patted her head, and gave her a slight chuckle.

Levy humphed, as she let go of the man.

"Why are you here Levy!?" I asked, almost screaming.

"Huh? Oh, right... well... Gajeel sorta asked me out..." Levy said, looking down at the soaked sand.

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" Me and the boy said in unison.

"Wait you didn't know, Natsu?" Levy asked the boy standing next to me.

"Well.. No. I had just walked over to you two, when he pushed you into the water..." He said, scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"He pushed you in the water!? A man that size could drown you!" I said, keeping my almost screaming tone. I lifted a hand, and gestured towards _Gajeel._

Gajeel let out a roaring laugh. "I would be a pretty bad excuse for a bouncer." He said, bursting through his laughter.

"So you just asked Levy out...Just like that?" I asked, seeming confused and angry to the over-broad man.

"Well not exactly..." Levy said, before Gajeel could.

_~Flashback... Gajeel's POV~_

_I saw her sit on her towel. Her hair still mesmerized me. For some real weird reason I thought she could have been Jellal's sister. I shook that thought out of my head, and approached her. I felt a little uneasy. Maybe it was because I was nervous? I'm never nervous, why would I be nervous about this little girl!? I needed to find out why she appealed to me so much. I have seen a ton of slutty, beautiful women walk into the club... Why did this petite girl just have to draw my eyes near? What am I thinking? I've only seen her hair. Why am I so interested in her hair!?_

_When I was near, she looked up at me. Her eyes... Those dark chocolate eyes just melted at my gaze. She was beautiful. _

_"Who are you?" She asked. She set down her book, and faced me. My tall figure overpowering her in my shadows._

_"I'm Gajeel. What I would like to know is who are you?" I asked. I crouched down to her. My arms rested on my knees, as I crouched down._

_"M-My name is Levy." She said, and held out a hand to me._

_I stared at it. This girl was being nice to me. Usually people take one look at me, my scars, and my blood red eyes. They just run away. She seemed perfectly fine, even though she stuttered._

_I took her hand. "What are you doing, Gajeel!?" I thought to myself. I was here to interrogate her, not make friends. Although, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Just... What kind of friends?_

_"What can I do for you, Gajeel?" She asked. She's not supposed to be the one asking the questions!_

_I thought for a moment. I had previously no idea what I was going to say to this enchanting little girl._

_I chuckled, and she seemed confused._

_"I'm not so sure." I said. I was not going to tell her about me spotting her the night before...Not yet._

_"Well if there's nothing...Could you please go?" She said. It sounded a bit rude, and then she tried to pick up her book. I became a little annoyed, as she tried to ignore me._

_"But there is something." I said, she looked at me. Before she could react, I picked her up. I held her in my arms-Bridal style._

_"Oh my gosh, what on earth are you doing!?" she said, as she squirmed in my arms._

_I ran into the ocean water, and dropped her. "Shit." I thought. I didn't know how deep it was for her. The water was almost to my waist._

_She made a splashed in that water, and quickly stood up._

_"What do you think you're doing!?" She said, her hands turned into fists, and fell to her sides._

_I looked for an answer, but didn't find one. She still glared up to me, her face pouting._

_My goodness her face. She was so beautiful. Her cream skin contrasted so well with her brown eyes, and her hair still seemed enchanted._

_"I wanted to talk to you.. So I pulled you away from your distractions." I admitted._

_"Me!? W-Why me!?" She said, and I saw a slight blush creep onto her face._

_"Well... You caught my attention. Okay? Let's just leave it at that. It's too embarrassing to tell you the details..." Like hell I was going to tell her about me fantasizing about **her hair!**_

_"Pervert.." She grumbled. _

_That word shocked me. I was not the least bit a Pervert._

_"I'm not a pervert, I'm a bouncer! I have seen many slutty women walk into the club, but they never caught my attention. Somehow... You did.." I said. I began to blush. "Dammit Gajeel!" I said to myself._

_"Okay, fine. You're a stalker." She said. She relaxed her body a bit. She folded her arms, and kept a pissed expression on her face. She was fighting off the blush._

_"No, I'm not. I came here with my brother, Natsu. I thought I would find you... And take a closer look at you. At why you seemed to get my goddamn attention!" I said sternly._

_She unfolded her arms, and looked at me. The blush she was hiding finally filled her face with red._

_~Levy's POV~_

_I never get a guys attention. Even though all the guys there call me cute, they never seem to hit on me. They're always looking for girls with big bosoms. But Gajeel claims that for some anonymous reason, I caught his attention. He says that he's seen slutty women, but isn't impressed. What is he impressed by?_

_This man had literally swept me off my feet... Only to drop me in the ocean, but no other guy would just do that._

_I looked at him with my red face. _

_"So what would you like to know?" I asked. He was looking for answers, and so was I._

_"Will you go out with me?" I got stunned in surprise, and he stiffened._

_"W-Well...I guess you're the only guy who's ever asked me out... so.. Sure. I'll go out with you." My own words shocked us both. I did not know Gajeel very well, and now I was dating him. I was very curious. I wanted to know how he was different. _

_He picked me up by the waist, and twirled me in the air. "Man this guy is weird." I thought to myself. _

_He quickly put me down, as a man with a surfboard, and pink hair approached us._

_"Gajeel, you won't believe what just happened!" He started. Gajeel qiuckly came towards the odd boy. He grabbed the boy's scarf that was wrapped around his pink hair, and sent it sky-high._

_"Gajeel, you bastard!" He roared, and raced after the scarf, leaving his surfboard behind._

_"That's my brother." He said, and smiled._

_So that's what he was talking about. Natsu..._

~Natsu's POV~

I stared at my brother. The girl next to me had the same expression, as our sweat dropped.

"That's not how a relationship works." the girl said, after the small girl explained herself to us.

"Well, I decided to give him a shot. It's not everyday guys come to ask me out." She said, and a smile passed both of their faces.

"Whatever...I'm going back to my towel." The girl said, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said, and quickly went after her.

"Yeah?" She said, and she turned around.

She looked so perfect standing there. Her hourglass silhouette stood there on the sloped sand, her messy bun sat perfectly on her head, and her eyes were kind. Like my brother, I wasn't really attracted to women with large boobs, but it didn't matter.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. I had to know her name.

She seemed surprised, and didn't answer for a minute.

"Wait, is it Luigi?" I asked, and thought the small girl referred to Lu-chan as Luigi.

"What! No, it's not Luigi!" She said, her kind face quickly becoming filled with anger.

I stared at her, hoping for her to correct me.

"It's Lucy." She said. She calmed down, and started back for her towel. I followed.

**OMG, It took me so long to get this chapter in, I've just been super busy! Please read my other stories. I also don't mind reviews. *Hint**Hint***

**~locoanime**


	8. Chapter 8: Sunset

**Chapter 8**

**Sunset...**

**I got a request for more NaLu. I'm doing my best to 'casually' put it in the story. Hopefully it's nothing too too soon... I would also love more criticism reviews. Encouraging ones are useful too.**

**love ya all!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**

~Natsu's POV~

I stared at her. She seemed annoyed by it, but I didn't mind. I loved looking at this woman. I love to see her pissed face.

She was on her towel. I sat in the sand next to her.

I could still see her annoyed face through her sunglasses. I could see she's trying to tan. "The more reason for me to annoy her!" I thought to myself.

"What's your deal?" She asked.

"Nothin." I said back plainly.

She sat up, and took off her sunglasses.

"Well... What are you doing here?" She said.

"Spending time with you, of course!" I said with a toothy grin. I saw a blush creep on her face.

"W-Well, your not doing too much. I wouldn't say we're really spending time." She said, and fumbled with her sunglasses in her hands.

"But I'm with you, and that's all that matters... Right?" I asked. I secretly liked this girl. She was nice enough. I just really wanted to become friends with her! It would awesome to be friends with her! That's what you do when you like someone... Right?

Her face reddened. "Well could we do something else? If you're not gonna leave..." She asked.

"Yeah, totally! You wanna go surfing!?" I asked excitedly, already jumping up.

"But I've never been surfing before..." She said, and stood up as well.

"It's easy, come'on!" I said. I grabbed her wrist, and started running towards the water. My surfboard was exactly where I had set it before. I let go of her wrist, and picked up my surfboard.

"You commin?" I asked. I was already ankle-deep in the water. She stood on the wet sand.

"Yeah... I guess so." She said, and she made her way towards me.

She took her hair out from her bun. Her golden blonde locks went down to her shoulder blades.

I stared at this angel that was walking towards me.

"What?"

"Nothin, It's just..." I said. A blush creeped on my face. I then realized she was actually very beautiful.

I looked at her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were so soft. So kind.

"What the hell are you thinking, Natsu!?" I asked myself.

"It's just what?" She said.

We continued to go deeper into the water, until we were waist deep.

"You look very beautiful." I finally said.

"O-Oh... Thank you.." She said. Her entire face was lit up with red and pink.

"Hop on." I said. I quickly jumped onto the board, and waited for her to hop on behind me.

"O-OK." She said.

She hopped on behind me.

"What exactly are we gonna do?" She asked.

"We Wait." I said, and stared at the horizon.

I could feel it. I could feel the world around me. I placed my hands onto the water.

"Three...Two...One..." I said. almost instantaneously did a wave come rolling in.

"H-How did you do that!?" She asked.

"Magic!" I said in a childish tone.

"Yeah, sure." She said.

"Are you gonna help me?" I asked.

"Do what!?"

"Paddle!" I yelled, and with that we both started towards the monster wave ahead of us.

~Lucy's POV~

Here I was... Sitting behind a stranger... On a surfboard... Paddling towards a wave... And I don't even know how to surf!

I made cups with my hands, and began paddling through the water.

"Stop!" He yelled.

He then, turned his board around, so the wave was now chasing us.

"W-What are you doing!?" I asked from behind.

He only smiled.

A moment came to pass.

"Stand up!" He said.

I quickly followed his directions, and we both stood on his surfboard.

The wave came, and lifted us onto the current.

I was too scared to do anything but latch onto him. He seemed to be enjoying himself though. He was practically sticking his tongue out like a dog.

The wave carried us. It carried us so far, we almost reached the shore.

I let go of him, and he hopped off of the board.

"Not so bad, right?" He said with his bright, toothy grin.

"I guess you're right. It wasn't so bad." I said, and hopped off of the board as well.

I had not realized it, but apparently you don't just hop off a surfboard.I slipped, and the board pushed back. Natsu caught me in his arms. His strong, muscular arms. They were so warm, and they wrapped around me perfectly. I looked up, at him. He only smiled. We stood there for a moment. I wanted to stay like this forever. I wanted to stay in the arms of this very attractive, and strong man.

For the rest of the day I hung out with Natsu. At one point of the day, we met up with Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Levy, and Gajeel.

Me and Natsu were walking along the beach. We were actually holding hands!

Anyways, we were talking about ourselves when the entire gang came along.

"Lucy! Natsu!" I heard Jellal yell.

He quickly ran over to us.

"Oh hey, Jellal." I said casually.

"You guys up for some volleyball!?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said, and he pulled me along to the rest of the group. Jellal followed.

We spent the entire day playing volleyball.

It was finally almost sunset, and everyone was worn out. Including Gajeel, who started panting.

Natsu took my hand, and we went over to my towel. We sat down, and both stared at the waves.

"Will I see you again?" He asked. He took my hand in his, and looked at me.

"I-I guess so. Where's your hotel?" I asked. He gave a slight chuckle.

"Silly, Luce. I live here." He said.

"Oh..."

"But I meant, will I see you after summer break?" He clarified.

"I-I don't know." Both our faces filled with sorrow.

"Well... We just have to have a good time while we're both here!" He said, and he gave his toothy grin once more.

I forced a slight smile.

"Luce?" He asked.

I tightened my grip on his hand.

He pulled me onto his lap, and embraced me.

"Don't be sad, Luce." He said.

I buried my face into his neck. I didn't want to go. I fell for Natsu. I didn't want to leave him.

He lifted my face from his neck, and stroked my cheek gently with one hand. His eyes glared into mine.

"Natsu..."

He held me on his lap for a few more minutes. He stared at me passionately, and I had never felt more alive.

He pulled me closer to him, and planted his lips on mine.

A kiss at sunset...

Our eyes closed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He fell backwards onto the towel, and our tongues intertwined. His arms secured me to his body as we laid there.

We finally broke for a breathe, and I stared at him. He smiled, and pulled me towards his lips once again.

**Now I've hit writer's block. I honestly have no idea where this will go. Please tell me what you would like. I'm also still planning on a possible one-shot in the future.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	9. Chapter 9: The dragon and the fairy

**I am still having a bit of trouble with this story. If you would, could you give me suggestions?... I don't know what to do... :( But I think i'll humor myself with this chapter. I thank all my readers! Please comment, follow, and favorite! Thanks! I might hold this story until next year... It's more of a summer story... I'll update... But not as often... It's just not my main priority right now... If you need more recent updates, please let me know.**

**Chapter 9**

**The dragon, and the fairy...**

~Natsu's POV~

My hands glided over her pale body. This stunning girl lay on top of me. I was lucky enough to kiss her. Our lips connected for the third time, and I could feel the world grow dark.

The sun had set, and night had finally arrived. The cold wind glided over our bodies, and I could sense her shiver. We broke from our passionate kiss.

"You cold?" I asked.

She nodded, and layed her head down on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and I could slowly sense her body temperature rising.

The wind continued to blow. It was so peaceful here on the beach. It was so... Beautiful. And even thought it was pitch-black outside, I could still see her radiant blonde hair glowing in the darkness. Strands of her soft hair fell across my side.

Our peaceful embrace was suddenly ruined.

"Beeeep Beeeep"

It sounded like an alarm clock. But it wasn't.

Lucy lifted her head, and saw her phone glowing inside of her beach-bag.

"Sorry." She said. She reached over me, and grabbed her phone.

She sat up, and straddled my waist.

"Shit..." She mumbled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"M-My friends are looking for me. And unfortunately... I get the joy of packing everything up..." She said, and looked around at the three other beach towels.

She quickly got off of me, and proceeded to pick up her beach stuff.

"I'll be just a minute. I gotta get my board." I said, and started to run down to the shoreline.

"Wait, you don't have to leave. It's fine." She said.

"Well, how are you supposed to carry all that stuff back by yourself?" I asked, and continued to run towards my board.

I picked my board out of the sand, and raced back to Lucy.

She stood there with her bags. I quickly ran to her, and took one of the bags.

"You didn't have to." she said. A slight blush came to her cheeks.

"Well, I wouldn't abandon you. Not like your friends did. That was just low..." I replied. Not only did I want to help her... Maybe I could find out where she was staying?...

Her eyes went wide, and she became as red as a tomato.

I gave her a gentle smile. "Are we going to go, or are you just going to make my eyes hurt with all your blushing?" I asked.

"S-Sorry... Let's go." She said. We made our way off of the beach, and started heading towards... The club!?

* * *

><p>~Lucy's POV~<p>

Natsu seemed a bit surprised. I was just heading towards the hotel. He seemed hesitant in each step... What was going on with him?

We were almost to the hotel, and we suddenly came across a strip-light club. I squinted so my eyes wouldn't get hurt, and continued on my merry way. I heard a sigh come from Natsu.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing... I'm just glad you weren't heading for the club." He replied. He seemed embarrassed.

"Why?" I asked. I probably shouldn't be heading into his personal life, but I wanted to know why this guy would have a problem heading to the club...

"Well, uh... Ya see, I-It's my day off..." He stated hesitantly.

"So why do you not want to go to the club on your day off?" I asked. He was being very unclear...

"I work there." He mumbled. He dropped his head. Was he embarrassed?

"Well, I guess I'll have to visit you sometime." I stated cheerfully. I saw a quick smile come across his face, and his cheeks turned red.

"Are you sure about that?" He mumbled mischievously.

"W-Well, I guess. Why are you acting all evil?" I began to blush as well.

"I just hope you don't get too too hot." He replied.

"Hot? What do you mean? Too too hot?" I asked. This guy seriously can't be playing any tricks on me. I'm not the best at guessing games.

He didn't reply. I didn't know if I should be scared, or worried. He was seriously confusing me... And scaring me...

* * *

><p><strong>(I don't know the name of the hotel they are staying at... I don't even think I named it... If I did... Forget about it...)<strong>

"Wait a second... Your staying at Fairy Tail!?" Natsu said. He was almost screaming.

"Y-Yeah, I am. Is that bad?" I asked. I thought it was ironic that the hotel had the same name as my university. Perhaps it's a popular name...

"No, It's not. I just know a lot of people here." He said. Natsu gave a slight chuckle.

Natsu kicked open the hotel doors. Everyone in the lobby turned their attention towards us.

"Natsu!"

"What took ya so long?"

"Who's she?"

More outrageous comments, and cheers followed us. I started walking towards the elevator when a woman's voice called.

"Hey, Natsu!" The woman cheered. I recognized the woman... She seemed familiar, I just couldn't place my finger on it...

"Hey, Mira!" Natsu happily replied.

Wait... MIRA!?

"Wait, you're Mira!?" I said dumbfounded.

"Why, Yes. Who are you? Natsu's girlfriend?" Mira said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Um, I-I-" I couldn't reply. Natsu decided to butt in.

"Yes, she is." Natsu said with a satisfied look on his face. At least he didn't think of me as a toy.

"Good.." Mira said with an evil glint in her eye. What was her deal?

I quickly glanced up on him. I could feel my face flush. I then brought myself back to reality.

"Wait, why do you work here?" I asked. Mira snapped out of her evil plots, and looked at us.

"What do you mean, Luce?" Natsu asked. Wait... He just called me Luce?...

My face reddened once more...

"W-Well, Mira's a supermodel." I said, and gestured to Mira with my free hand.

"Mira? Mira's not a supermodel!" Natsu exclaimed. "Right?"

Mira nodded her head. She pointed to the magazine shelf. Every magazine had a picture of her on it.

Natsu looked at Mira like she stole a baby's candy.

Natsu grabbed my free hand, and dragged me to the elevator.

Mira waved at us as the elevator doors closed.

"What floor?" Natsu asked.

"Uh, five." I replied. He pressed the button, and the elevator started to escalate.

"Shit." Natsu mumbled, as he collapsed to the floor.

"Natsu!" I yelped.

"I... Forgot..." He gurgled.

"Forgot what!?" I screamed. Was he dying!? Oh, please don't die! I like him too much for him to die!

"I have... Motion sickness." He said between gasps.

My face immediately turned from worried to a are-you-serious? look.

"Wait, how are you able to ride a surfboard!?" I exclaimed.

"P-Practice." He said, almost hurling.

'4'...'5'

The elevator stopped, and Natsu rushed out.

"Sorry about that." He said, and scratched the back of his head.

"It's OK, you could have told me earlier." I said, as I stepped out of the elevator.

I looked up at him, as I passed Natsu. I could sense him looking at me.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." He replied, and ran to catch up to me.

We walked down the corridor.

"What's your deal with, Mira?" I asked.

"I didn't know she was a supermodel." He replied. Man, I guess Natsu_ is_ dense...

I stopped at my room, and opened the door. It was empty. Where is everybody?...

* * *

><p>~Natsu's POV~<p>

I made a mental note in my mind, as I stepped in the room.

'513, 513, 513' I repeated in my head. I had to remember her room number.

I looked out the balcony window that was visible from the door. I made a mental note that she's staying at the east side, nearest to the club. Got it!

"You can set the stuff down here." Luce said, and pointed to a corner in the small living area. I followed her, and put the stuff down. I noticed that she didn't bother to turn on a single light. She turned to face me. A moment of silence came as we stared into each other's eyes. Even in darkness, she still glowed.

I could see her eyes break from my gaze.

"What's that on your shoulder?" She asked.

I turned so she could examine my right shoulder.

"It's beautiful." She said, as she traced my tattoo.

"Yeah..." I said, and stared into her eyes. She had no idea... She was so beautiful.

"Not compared to you." I mumbled.

I could see her blush. She took her hand from my shoulder, and I quickly grabbed her wrist.

I turned it over, to reveal a pink mark on her right wrist.

"What's this?" I asked. It was similar to mine. Of course my had a dragon added to it, but there was a part that was the same. Mine had her same mark, only a red dragon curled around it. Her's was small, and pink. I caressed my thumb over it.

"It's my university symbol." She said. Was she embarrassed?

"Why do we have the same mark?" I asked.

"Well, uh... My friends... And I, we... We got the same marks... They kinda forced me though. I told them I didn't want it. My dad would get so mad." Luce said hesitantly.

"So you don't know?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"How did you get yours?" she asked. I let go of her hand, and pointed towards my shoulder.

"Mine is the fire prince." I explained.

"Fire prince?" She asked.

"Yeah, and the symbol is the fairy. The dragon, or the fire prince took the fairy. Dragons curl around their treasures. It treasures the fairy very much." I said. Her hand went up to my shoulder once again.

"So... Are you the fire prince?" She asked. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yes." I stated. I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close.

"And you're my fairy." I whispered. Our noses were an inch apart. I got a clear view of her delicate face. She was madly blushing.

"See?" I asked. I brought her wrist up so she could see her fairy mark.

She glanced at her wrist, but quickly went back up to my eyes. Our gaze was quickly locked once more. I pulled her closer, and our lips collided. Our eyes closed. I bit her bottom lip, and deepened the kiss. I released her wrist, and put my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck. We broke, and both panted. A trail of saliva was connected to our lips. I pulled her closer, and pushed her towards the wall. One of my hands was still wrapped around her waist, and the other supported myself against the wall. I started down her neck. Pleasurable moans came from Lucy. I stopped at her collarbone, and went back up to her lips.

"It worked!" I heard someone shout. I broke away from Luce, but kept an arm around her waist.

I looked to see a brown-haired girl. It was paranormal girl!? She turned on the lights, and revealed me and Luce.

Soon everyone flooded into the room. They saw me and Lucy.

What worked? They repeatedly shouted 'It worked, It worked!' What the hell worked!?

"What worked!?" Luce, and I screamed in unison.

Paranormal girl repeatedly lifted her eyebrows at us.

"You two." Levy said. Her and Gajeel stood next to paranormal girl.

"Us?" Luce, and I said in unison again.

Erza nodded. "This was a get-together, Lucy, Natsu." Erza explained. "The plan, was to get all of us together." Jellal added. He took Erza's hand.

I was dumbfounded. A get-together? Did she mean me and Lucy?

"Now that that is taken care of, can we have more fun now?" Paranormal girl asked.

"F-Fun?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, and started to head out of the room.

"To the club!" Paranormal girl shouted.

"Club!?" I screamed.

Everyone turned, and looked at me.

"Why the club!?" I half screamed/half yelled.

"We forgot a person!" Paranormal girl said.

"Who?" Luce asked. Hey, I was gonna say that!

"Baccus!" Paranormal girl said, as she pulled out a piece of paper.

Everyone continued to walk down the hallway. I guess we did have to go to the club...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update. I'm sick, and I have had writer's block. Let me know if I should put this on hold, or continue it now.<strong>

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


End file.
